


i have loved you for a thousand years (and i'll love you for a thousand more)

by sarawatines



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cuddling, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hao Ting and Xi Gu are ALIVE and in LOVE as they should be, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: They laid in that tiny hospital bed together, limbs tangled up together despite the excruciating agony they both were (Xi Gu’s body was scarred with cuts and bruises but that didn’t mean that Hao Ting wasn’t hurting too), thankful that they were given another chance. As they tried to process the earlier events, delicate fingers traced the soul mark on Hao Ting’s wrist.“I’m sorry.” Xi Gu voice was hoarse from disuse. “For making you find out what this means.”Hao Ting leaned down to brush a gentle kiss across his soulmate’s forehead, letting it linger there for a few seconds just because he could.
Relationships: Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i have loved you for a thousand years (and i'll love you for a thousand more)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been almost two years yet the pain of the MODC ending is still fresh so I decided to write this little fix it fic (and combine it with soulmate!au). anyways, I hope you enjoy this short little one-shot!

Xiang Hao Ting pushed the fabric that was hanging off Yu Xi Gu’s shoulder further, sinking his teeth into the soul mark that had almost faded away. When he first discovered the mark, he could not help but feel a wave of embarrassment course through his veins—that day in the nurse's office with Li Si Yu felt as if it were eons ago but neither of them would ever forget it. 

_Pull it closed!_ The first true words that Hao Ting spoke to Yu Xi Gu were clipped and tinged with irritation. He was too flustered, mainly by being caught in the act and by Xi Gu’s presence, that he could not help but come off as hostile. Their first interaction with each other would have forever been imprinted in Hao Ting’s mind but in case he ever forgot the soul mark would be there to remind him.  
  


Now, whenever he sees the soul mark, he no longer feels embarrassed. Instead, the only emotion that floods his senses is pure unbridled joy. _This was when it began. When Hao Ting became fully enthralled with the overly studious Xi Gu._ Although the start of their relationship was disastrous, things eventually calmed down.

At the start they felt as if they were two puzzle pieces who would never quite match up perfectly no matter how you tried to shove them together. Hao Ting and Xi Gu were two extremely different individuals in terms of personality, maturity, and dreams yet that did not stop them from falling in love.

In a way, Xi Gu was the missing puzzle piece that Hao Ting has been unconsciously searching for his entire life. That piece has always been there, mixed in with the others, but it is the last you would try because you assume it would not be a good fit. It is not until you have virtually tried every other piece out there that you discovered the one piece you have always been searching for. Maybe it was underneath the others. Maybe you took one glance at it to decide that it would never work out, so you throw it to the side. It is only when you are about to give up—for you to shove the puzzle back into its box and throw it away—that you find that missing piece. That was what Xi Gu was for Hao Ting.

Despite being polar opposites, Hao Ting and Xi Gu managed to defy the odds because they had one thing in common. They had a big heart; some would say it was _far too big._ Hao Ting wore his heart on his sleeve, constantly showering the people he loved with affection. The resemblance to a dog was not an exaggeration. Xi Gu was more reserved and closed off. He did not automatically give his heart to anyone who asked for it but once he did that was it. He would never ask for it back. Miraculously, they managed to stay together when Hao Ting’s parents tried to rip them apart.

Miraculously they managed to move into together and officially start their life together. Perhaps the stars must have heard the pleas they shouted and decided to show the two young lovers mercy.

That being said, things were...good. It was far from perfect but neither Hao Ting nor Xi Gu cared. The little life they made in this tiny apartment was equal parts chaos and bliss, but they would not trade it for anything else’s.

They would find them bickering over the most mundane things but every night, no matter how mad they were, Hao Ting and Xi Gu make sure to go to bed together. In the darkness of their bedroom, they would cling to each other, whispering sweet nothings. Sometimes they would find themselves on opposite sides of the bed, silhouettes illuminated by the moonlight. Times like this did not require any words. _This was enough. They were still together. Alive. Happy. That was all that mattered._

Xi Gu gasped out a plea in the form of a name, slipping a hand under Hao Ting’s shirt so that he could dig his nails into his lover's back, partially as a warning and partially because he was so overwhelmed that his body was acting on its own.

Hao Ting bit down harder than before, sneaking his hand under Xi Gu’s shirt so he could squeeze his waist. “ _Xi Gu.”_ As an apology for being rough, he began to pepper kisses up and down the mark, each softer than the last. “I’m sorry. _I will kiss it to make it feel better. I won’t do it again.”_

There was guilt in his voice, but it was overshadowed by amusement. _Hao Ting was not sorry, and Xi Gu knew it._ Perhaps in an effect to convey his regret, Hao Ting pouted and sent his boyfriend his signature puppy dog eyes. “Really. I swear. I will never do that again.”

Xi Gu shook his head, lifting his hand to cradle Hao Ting’s cheek. “Liar. You always say that.”

“I mean it!” Hao Ting whined. “This is the last time.”

Once again Xi Gu knew this was a lie. Sighing, he fondly began to stroke Hao Ting’s cheek that was tinged with pink. “Yeah, right. I do not care that you... _do that_...to me but why must you always do it in that spot? Every time I try to cover it up my shirt rubs the foundation off. Do you know how flustered I was when Brother Zhi Gang saw the bruises?”

All the guilt that Hao Ting must have had faded away as he grinned cheekily. “Why would you want to cover up my masterpiece. Do you know how long it took me to do that?”

Hao Ting was an absolute nuisance sometimes. “How would you feel if I marked your soul mark like this?”

“Happy.” Hao Ting nuzzled his face against Xi Gu’s hand, smiling a dopey smile. “Delighted. Proud. Like I’m on top of the world.”

Of course, Hao Ting would love it. A few seconds later he added something else. “Wait, are you offering to _mark_ up my _soul mark?_ ” When Xi Gu gave him a blank stare he continued. “Xi Gu! That is not fair! I do it for you all the time.”

“I never asked you to.”

“You are the one who is always begging me to kiss your collarbone instead of your neck! You like when I do it, but you just don’t like the fact that our friends tease you for it.”

_He had a point_ , Xi Gu thought.

Soulmates and soul marks were rare. Not everyone gets one. Hao Ting was the only one in his family who had a soul mark. It was such a rare occurrence that there were no rule books out there to tell you about it. Some soul marks came in the form of doodles while some were blotches of vibrant coloring on the parts to highlight where your soulmate will first touch you. Others had birthmarks, song lyrics, names, matching injuries, or words. Both Xi Gu and Hao Ting had the last one.

The tricky thing about soul marks in the form of words that you will share with your soulmate is that you never really know the importance of them. For some, these words were first spoken when you meet your soulmate. For others, it could just be random bits of conversation that you share. Some of it was deep and other times it was just random words that were of no real significance.

Xi Gu’s soul mark was the first words that Hao Ting spoke to him and when their love story truly began. Written in barely legible ink across his collarbone read _pull it closed._ It is what Hao Ting said after he was caught making out with Li Si Yu.

Hao Ting had his soul mark on his wrist—the black ink was neat, precise, and clear as day— _okay, I will head back now._

Ever since he was a child this confused Hao Ting. He never understood what it meant or what the significance of it could be. _Okay, I will head back now_ was such a common phrase. When he was serious about finding his soulmate when he was thirteen, he would constantly go into high alert whenever he heard those words in hopes something would come out of it, but it never did.

At first, Hao Ting assumed this was Xi Gu’s reply to being yelled at to _pull the curtain close,_ but the smaller man swore he never said anything.

Needless to say, not knowing the significance of the mark irked Hao Ting. Sometimes at night when Xi Gu was nestled into the bed next to Hao Ting, sound asleep, he would ponder the meaning. The only thing he could think of was that the words were related to the last words that Xi Gu would say but he never wanted to look too closely into it because the thought of losing _Xi Gu_ would be unbearable. Now that Hao Ting had Xi Gu, now that he truly knew what it felt to be unconditionally loved, he could not even fathom a world where that would no longer exist.

So, he just decided to ignore it. If his soul mark was the last words spoken, then Hao Ting hoped that they would not be uttered for decades. _He wanted to grow old with Xi Gu and stay together for as long as the fates granted them._

“My soul mark is hard to hide but yours is even harder.”

“I don’t want to hide it. I do not care if they see it. _Let them._ ” Hao Ting practically growled at that last part.

“Hao Ting!”

“Xi Gu!” Hao Ting mocked back as he watched in amusement at how riled up his boyfriend was getting. Soul marks were not exactly private since you had no control over where they pop up but leaving hickeys _on_ those places was just...a whole new form of intimacy. These marks on Xi Gu expressed the barest and most honest form of love out there which is why he always felt bashful about others seeing it.

Xi Gu sighed once more and lightly shoved Hao Ting off so that he was lying flat on the mattress instead of hovering over him. Hao Ting had a complaint ready on his lips, but it died out once Xi Gu snuggled closed—he was not truly mad, but this signified that the mood was officially killed.

“No more hickeys on my shoulder unless we invest in higher covered foundation.” Xi Gu gave poke his boyfriend in the side softly, voice firm and determined.

“Deal.” Hao Ting cheerly replied. A comfortable silence overtook the room and the two boys basked in it. He should call Sun Bo to ask what he used to cover up but that could wait tomorrow. Right now, Hao Ting just wanted to hold the love of his life as his steady breath lull him to sleep.

Well, that is what he was going to until he decides to break the silence. “So... you never told me if you would mark my soul mark.”

* * *

Xiang Hao Ting finally understood the significance of his soul mark. They were supposed to be the last words he would ever say but by some miraculous luck he survived. Xi Gu survived.

They laid in that tiny hospital bed together, limbs tangled up together despite the excruciating agony they both were (Xi Gu’s body was scarred with cuts and bruises but that didn’t mean that Hao Ting wasn’t hurting too), thankful that they were given another chance. As they tried to process the earlier events, delicate fingers traced the soul mark on Hao Ting’s wrist.

“I’m sorry.” Xi Gu voice was hoarse from disuse. “For making you find out what this means.”

Hao Ting leaned down to brush a gentle kiss across his soulmate’s forehead, letting it linger there for a few seconds just because he could.

It was clear that Xi Gu’s boyfriend was far too emotionally traumatized from the past few days to speak so he did something he knew would convey the depth of his emotions for Hao Ting.

Xi Gu slowly lifted Hao Ting’s wrist up and pressed his lip to his soulmate. _I love you._ Xi Gu seemed to say. _For as long as I’m still on this earth I will love you._

**Author's Note:**

> in the original draft of this fic I had Xi Gu die but I quickly changed it because a) I'm not a monster and b) our boys deserve nothing but love!!


End file.
